Seven Days of Hell
by lynne0itachi
Summary: Deidara just mad Lynne hate seven long days of her life. While Lynne trys to figure out new emotions and sensations, she hate ever minute. Will contain things that should be read by only mature people.


_Urgent I do not work for Naruto. Also the only character owned is Lynne. I hope you enjoy! (Also the character is not meant to look like anyone or act like anyone in real life)_

_**Also this story will have a lot of **__**language**__** and **__**sex**__**. If you do not like or want to read either I advice you stop reading now, but if you are interested please feel free to read all you like.**_

Seven Days of Hell!

Chapter 1: Art is a Bang?

As I walked out of the bathroom in the morning, I am still in a tight black shirt and some cute underwear that were orange with a pink bow at the front, they were tight also and looked a little like shorts because they came down a little over my thighs; but only half an inch. I liked sleeping like this because it's hot where we are now hiding in a cave on the outskirts of the Sand village.

I walked out of my room not caring that the back of my underwear was tight around my perfect tight ass. I also didn't care my shirt showed my stomach and a lot of cleavage. I am over double D's and very proud. I am also proud that I have a nice six pack that doesn't make me look manly just toned. I find this look very laid back and sexy. I also keep my long black hair down with red highlights down and straight. My blue eyes are like crystals of ice and could freeze any man with just one glance.

I walk into the room Hidan made into a living room. Everyone was there and looking at me with held in laughter. Hidan turned away with a light blush running his face. Sasori just kept looking like he didn't care what was going on but liked that the smiles where bugging me. Deidara was bouncing in his gay excitement. Pain and Konan were giving me looks that said they found my presence funny. Itachi and Kasame where discussing something that sent chills up my spine. And Tobi, Zetsu, and Kakuzu were just standing there with childish looks on their faces.

"What's so fucken funny?" I put my hands on my hips as I yell at them.

Hidan addressed my question. "Well, Lynne, you cranky bitch our little homo over here wants to play a game and that stupid bitch over there…" He points to Tobi, "said yes."

"So?" I said as if it was obvious that I had nothing to do with this. If Tobi wants to play let him and Deidara play.

"So we all play, you to because if I play you will also play. Doesn't matter if you fucken want to or not." Hidan said with as mush hate and venom in his voice as he could mustard.

"It's easy all you have to do is listen to the rules, un." Deidara explained.

"Ok. I am here so speak before I kill you for this."

"It's called Seven days of Heaven, I think, un. Well I want to play it a little different, un, I think we should still all put an object in a bag or something, but only have the girls pull the things out, un."

Before he could keep going all the men in the room gave their approval of this idea. "And what else?"

Deidara looked at me, as he stopped bouncing, with confusion written on his face. "You have played before right, un?"

I felt myself blush because I haven't even heard of it before. "Umm... not that I can recall." I said as quietly as possible. But everyone still heard me as if I had just yelled it.

"Well maybe because it's real name is Seven minutes of Heaven, un."

I just stared back blankly blushing. They stared at me shocked; the first to recover was Deidara. He put a sympathetic hand on mine. "Well then you go have..." He cleared his throat and gave a cough. "Well you go and have sex with that person. Normally for seven minutes but we are doing it by days, un."

At my face that showed my shock Sasori reassured me, "Not all day and night every day and night. Just you have sex for seven days at least once."

"Which brings me to my next rule change, un, the girls will pick a new guy ever day. So they will sleep with seven guys all together, un."

After we all put in an object in a dark black bag the other girl went first. She pulled out a blue fish. We all turned to Kasame for how obvious that was. He shrugged and walked over to the blue haired girl to lift her and carry her away.

It was my turn and all was staring at me holding their breath. I reached in and pulled out the first thing that felt safe. I pulled out a little clay rose, it blew up and pebbles of clay formed and blew up until I was lifted from the smoke.

"You picked mine, un." Deidara said as he held me with unexpected toned arms. He was gentle and I rapped my arms around his neck. "I'll be you teacher, un." He whispered into my ear.

His hot breath was by my ear the whole walk and he would start nibbling on my earlobe after a few seconds.

When we reached the room Deidara left the door wide open, to have it be closed with a click by someone else. He laid me down and straddled me. He slid my shirt off to revile a purple and black silk bra with lace outlining it. I felt his urgency against my tingling body.

He had his cloak off and had only his pants left. I sat up a little and unbuttoned his pants, kissing his hard stomach. I felt his muscles twitch and he threw me down on the bed once again.

"I-I am a virgin!" I yelled feeling my stomach tighten with nerves.

"What, un?" Deidara sat back and looked at me. I looked back. He patted his lap and smiled. I crawled on wanting to know what he had in mind. "I'll teach you something, un. Take it all off me, un." He said while running his hands down and over my curves, undoing my bra and discarding it to the side.

I slide his pants off as he kissed my exposed flesh. I fought the screams and moans in my throat. He started kissing my throat and I felt his own urges as he kissed the tenderness there.

I moved to take my underwear off, being the last piece of clothing on either of us. He stopped me. And pushed my hips down to position me just above his knees. "No, un. Don't rush I want you to touch it first, un."

I knew what he meant but was scared. He moved up to lean against the bed rest. He opened his legs to revile a hard raised penis. I moved to be just in his legs. I looked up to see he was watching me with calm patient eyes.

I reached out and placed my hands on its tip. It was hot and I felt a small throb. I ran a finger down his shaft slowly. He grabbed my hand and when I looked up I saw how much my teasing was flustering him. I place my other hand on his penis and started massaging the shaft. He seemed please which made me go faster until his seed covered my hand.

I looked at it and looked at Deidara. He seemed to have had enough calm teaching. He went back to straddling me. He opened my legs and slide off my underwear to revile my shaved flesh. He ran a hand up my thigh and put one finger in fast. He muffled my scream of shock with his mouth. I melted into his kiss and arched my back at how his hand was moving.

He slipped the second in and started groping my chest with the other hand. I felt him find his spot and his removed his hand. I closed my eyes as I felt his tip come to contact. I put my hands on his back and opened my legs to their full value to give him room. He looked down at me and grinned.

I nodded to signal the go ahead. He went in slowly watching me and holding my eyes. I inserted my nails into his back and arched my back as a gasp exited my lips. My eyes widened and I lost all freedom of speech. He slid a supporting arm under me and started going in and out of me. After a few seconds the pain left and I felt every inch of him hitting all the right places he found with his hand and more hidden higher up.

He rolled over and put both hands on my hips to help me find the right way to move to pleasure us both. Once I found the rhythm he moved his hands up and he adventured my outer body with his hands, I felt them licking every now and then. I felt my nipples going hard so I threw my arms to cover them. Deidara laughed and moved my hands to freely adventure his body. His hands gripped my boob and licked the hard tender flesh at its tip. He let out a groan and threw me down but now laying with my feet by the pillows.

He started getting rougher with me and rubbing my body finding places I never knew could affect me in a way like this. He sucked on my hardened nipples and I arched my back and moaned out loudly. He lifted from my nipples making a face. "I-I'm going to cum, un."

I haven't noticed but my thighs where wet and it was from me. I also had blood on my thigh and I knew I was now a whore, but I didn't feel like one. I felt in love. I grabbed his back and put my weight on him to threw him back and get me on top. I didn't want to have seamen in me yet but I found it hard to stop my hips from doing its old rhythm.

Deidara made a face of pleasure and restraint. "Let it go." I begged.

He released his self control with an orgasm, "UN UN UN UNUNUUNUNUNUNUNUN!" His chest rising and falling with each un. Each un getting faster as I rode him harder and fastening my grinds. He let out his seed in me with one last word, "LYNNE!"

We laid there for a while in the mess we made. He looked in my eyes and kissed me tenderly. I tangled me hand in his hair and kissed back greedily. "I want more, why did you have to change the rules? I don't want to share you either." I pouted as I laid my head on his chest.

He laughed and turned me to the shower. As we both climbed in he asked me, "We can have more. Here. Now. And later when the game is over." His breath was hot on my ear and I felt myself melt once again to take that offer.

My hand dropped to his limp penis. I decided to help him out by running my hand over it. I didn't like the way it wasn't hard yet so I got on my knees and looked up at a shocked Deidara. I closed my eyes and shock off my fears. I place a hand on his penis and slowly put it in my mouth. The reaction was instant. It got hard and I liked how it felt to control. So I kept going up and down his shaft slowly working my way to fitting it all in my mouth. He moved t the far wall and slide down. I crawled in the tub to be in between his legs and again worked slowly to fit the penis in my mouth. He was looking at me, begging me to stop teasing. I licked the tip with the tip of my tongue making him moan. I finally got it all in and sucked gently and with care of the hard pulsing flesh in-between my lips.

I found it easy to breathe threw my nose but need to open my mouth sometimes to get more air. Sooner than I liked he jazzed in my mouth. I swallowed it all and looked up at him.

He pulled me up to his mouth and kissed me and also tasting himself on every inch of my mouth. He pulled away and pulled us to our feet. He stared kissing my neck first. He grinned against my neck. And as the hot water ran down our bodies he put his whole self into me. I grabbed the top off the shower and the wall for support.

He worked fast and it seemed to take less time till my body felt the fluid run into it. Deidara and I finished showering each others bodies and kissing heavily and grinding but not inserting, for we have reached our limits. We were very aroused on the inside by our body needed rest.

_Hope you liked my first chapter, please keep reading till the end and see who Lynne will sleep with next. ;)_

_**Also Review!**_


End file.
